DDPC04
is the 4th episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 441st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Its Glitter Force Doki Doki title is "And Clara Makes Three." Synopsis After finding Lance, Alice reveals to Rikka and Mana that she is aware of their Cure identities. At first the girls panic until she decides to help them keep the secret while sponsoring the group- as long she doesn't need to fight. But after they get attacked by a Jikochu she is left feeling helpless and must make a crucial decision. Summary When they were in elementary school, Alice was bullied by two boys and Mana stood up for her. Currently, she has invited Mana and Rikka at her house for tea before revealing to them that Lance is with her and was found by her the night before. She then showed them a footage of Mana's transformation at the Clover tower and was interested in the Pretty Cures- causing them to express shock. Ira told the other two generals about Cure Diamond being introduced and with his frustrated mood, Marmo teases him by saying he has a crush on her which he denies immediately. Bel claims that he was scared of them instead, but Ira states that only one-hundred Pretty Cure together would be scary, but frustrated with the both of them he storms off and attempts to take down the Pretty Cure. Meanwhile, Alice want to support Mana and Rikka as their producer when the mascots sense a Jikochū's presence. Alice's butler Sebastian pinpoints the location on his tablet and the girls take Alice's limo to the scene. Ira used an iPod Jikochū to wreck havoc when Cure Heart and Cure Diamond arrive. As they were battling, Lance asks Alice to transform too, but she was quick to refuse, confident in Heart and Diamond's skill. She is proven right when Heart defeats the Jikochū after it runs out of battery power. After the battle, Lance asks why Alice declined to be a Pretty Cure. Mana explains that she would need a Cure Lovead to transform when Alice shows she actually does have one, which she got from Joe back at Clover Tower. But still she refuses- words that upset Lance. Mana and Rikka later explain that when they were in elementary school Mana came to Alice's side when she was being bullied. The two boys brought their older brother and started calling Mana names until she started crying, and alarmed by this, Alice angrily told them off and beat them up. This surprises their mascots as Rikka goes on to say that Alice learned several martial arts -akido, judo, karate, kendo- by her grandfather growing up. But fearful of this incident repeating again, she refused to ever use brute strength again and immediately stopped training. Just then, a new Jikochū presence has appeared again and both Mana and Rikka leave to go to the location. Lance tries to convince Alice to join them and this causes her to wonder what being a Pretty Cure is like as she recalls grandfather's advice; that learning Martial Arts is a use for protecting those you love. She recalls how much she loves her dear friends and the Cure Lovead starts glowing. Meanwhile, Mana and Rikka transformed to battle a Jikochū Stereo Player. However the Jikochū is plugged to a power socket which has unlimited power and it's strength allows it to take the girls down. Just then Alice arrives and with Lance, she transforms into Cure Rosetta. She gains a new Lovead and uses Rosetta Wall to neutralise the sound attack, giving Heart a chance to finish it off with My Sweet Heart. With everything back to normal, Lance reintroduced himself to Alice as Mana happily states there are four Pretty Cure now. When Rikka expresses confusion, Mana mentions Cure Sword, who Alice recalls having footage of her transforming, so she knows who she is. She points to a nearby poster of Makoto. Major Events *Alice reveals that she and her butler Sebastian know about Mana being Cure Heart due to security footage of the battle at Clover Tower, which they took to prevent from being revealed to the public. *Alice likewise received a Cure Lovead from the mysterious curio man and encountered Lance after he got lost at Oogai First Middle School. *Alice tries to be the Cure producer and not fight as a Cure due to an incident in her youth where she became too violent in protecting Mana and Rikka. *After coming to grips with using power with restraint and to protect others, Alice teams with Lance and becomes Cure Rosetta, likewise gaining her first ability, Rosetta Wall. *The security footage from Clover Tower likewise appears to reveal Kenzaki Makoto as Cure Sword. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance Villains *Ira *Marmo *Bel *Jikochū Secondary Characters *Sebastian *Yotsuba Ichiro Trivia *This is the third 4th episode of the series where a new Cure appears. *In the beginning Ira is telling Marmo about Cure Diamond, he calls her "blue and floaty" and "glittery" then Marmo teases Ira about having a crush on her due to this. Ironically he would later gain feelings for her true form, Rikka after suffering an injury and getting amnesia. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes